Alpine Hut in the Snowy Mountain Murder Case
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Feel Your Heart |- !Closing song: |Meikyū no Lovers |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Facial Mask Murder Case |- !Next episode: |Sports Club Murder Case » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of episodes |} Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation ' Conan and the gang's ski-trip turns deadly when a medical professor is murdered right under their noses! A secret message left by the victim points to one of his students as being the killer. However, unraveling the secret proves one of the greatest challenges the pint-sized sleuth has ever faced! |} 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= The killer is Kaori Nakahara. It was find out that she bought a large number of various snacks in advance in the afternoon when she went to go buy ingredients for the hot pot they had for dinner. Before the crime, she took everyone's order and pretended to drive away, then parked the car a short distance away and took out everything that was on the list. By doing this she created an alibi so you she could go kill Oyama. The evidence were in the room that shows Kaori is the murderer it was,in the table. The blood suddenly stops, and it was revealed that it was in the tablecloth, Kogoro told them to place the tablecloth on the table so that the blood stains match. The dying message of Oyama left behind, he then recalls that Oyama died on his knees then said it now becomes quite obvious that their names have the same kanji as the pieces in shogi, and it was find out that Oyama always said that if he had a horse then he'd have it all. He then said that their names represent every piece, except for the knight, then told Ran to get the lighter that's on the sofa and put it on the tablecloth, the deduction continues that there's only one place where the bloodstains on the lighter and tablecloth match, then it shows that it was the rook. In other words, this dying message points to the person with the same kanji as the rook- Kaori Nakahara, then he reveals that she is the one who knocked the tablecloth off, then he reveals that the blood on the table suddenly stops, there's no blood on the sofa that the lighter was on. This proves that it was moved after the blood had completely dried. In other words, the murderer returned to to the scene of the crime and realized the message. The last is the unlucky thing for her was that she realized the message after she screamed. Kaori confesses that she respected Oyama as a father, that's why she couldn't forgive him for stealing her thesis, Ginji reveals that it was about "The Development of Genetic Treatment for Intestinal Cancer". She then reveals that the thesis Oyama stole, it was the thesis that she put all her passion into for the past six years. The reason she write the thesis was for her father, who passed away because of intestinal cancer when she was young. The reason she became a doctor is that she devoted herself to that research was so that no other people would go through what her father did. She reveals that that's not the only motive she kill Oyama but not only he stole her thesis that she finally completed that Oyama also said, "It's no use! No one would believe that this thesis is yours now. And with me releasing that thesis, the scientific community is more likely to pay attention to it. That would make your dead father so happy." And laughed loudly. That was when she came with this plan, since that man stepped all over her father's memories. That's why she decided to open up holes in his lungs and make him die from one of the most excruciating deaths possible. But she then said to Kogoro that he made one mistake, she actually predicted someone would order salad and ice cream, salad was sold out, but she bought ice cream but it melted inside her car's heater. Remastered version *On December 28, 2013, a remastered version of the case was aired. Trivia *This is the first episode where the victim is seen dying before death. BGM listing Gallery See also *Season 2 References Detective Conan World Wiki